Como todas las mañanas Kagura x Sesshoumaru
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Hay personas que detestan de sobremanera la monotonía, pero a mí hasta cierto grado me hace sentir segura, las cosas que cambian de manera abrupta hacen que me sienta confundida y hasta furiosa…


**Universo Alterno **

Hay personas que detestan de sobremanera la monotonía, pero a mí hasta cierto grado me hace sentir segura, las cosas que cambian de manera abrupta hacen que me sienta confundida y hasta furiosa…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi autora de **"InuYasha: un cuento feudal de hadas" **

**Fanfic ligeramente basado en las canciones: **

_Amores platónicos_ de Julieta Venegas

_Perdición _de La Quinta Estación

_Me voy a levantar_ de Aurora y la academia

_Just like a pill _de P!nk

Bueno he aquí un one-shot que se me ocurrió hace poco ^^ estoy pensando en crear una secuela desde el punto de vista de Sesshoumaru y probablemente una con el punto de vista de Kagome e InuYasha, pero necesito que me dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan al respecto ^^ así que espero sus aportaciones

* * *

><p>Hay personas que detestan de sobremanera la monotonía, pero a mí hasta cierto grado me hace sentir segura, las cosas que cambian de manera abrupta hacen que me sienta confundida y hasta furiosa…<p>

Como todas las mañanas, llego al edificio en mi automóvil modelo del año pasado: nada pretencioso sólo es un buen auto. Entro al _lobby_ del edificio donde Sango, la recepcionista, me saluda con su inmortal sonrisa y yo para no pretender ser grosera le devuelvo una fugaz sonrisa y firmo la hoja de asistencia con mi nombre completo y anotando la hora de mi llegada: Kagura Furai (Furai significa "sonido del viento", lo cual me agrada, me hace sentir la libertad que hace poco recuperé) el olor a café recién preparado atrae mi atención así que me dirijo a la pequeña mesa que tiene a la cafetera encendida junto con las tazas personales de cada empleado, cojo la mía que es una simple taza color rojo vino decorada con el dibujo de un abanico y una pluma blanca, me sirvo una buena taza de café y lo preparo a mi gusto: dos cucharadas de azúcar y sólo una de crema, llamo al ascensor para poder subir a mi cubículo y empezar, una vez más, un día normal en mi vida.

El ascensor abre sus puertas y entro en él sin preocupaciones, presiono uno de los varios botones y espero que el ascensor cierre lentamente sus puertas

-¡Esperen! ¡Detengan el ascensor!- escucho una voz atareada y muy conocida para mi, suspiro pesadamente y detengo las puertas antes que cierren, entonces una chica cabello azabache entra a toda prisa –Muchas gracias, Kagura- me sonríe

-Bah, debes despertar más temprano Kagome, siempre te sucede lo mismo- le contesto con desgana

-tienes razón Kagura, solo espero que nuestros jefes no hayan llegado aún…

-esperas milagros niña…- sorbo un poco de mi taza con café

-Cierto…- silencio incomodo –Oye Kagura, ¿Naraku no ha vuelto a llamarte?- esa pregunta es aún más incomoda…

La sola mención de ese nombre hace que el estómago se me revuelva, Naraku es como muchos hombres, un cretino total; él fue novio de una antigua compañera nuestra que renunció hace meses o quizá la despidieron, siendo sincera no me importa: Kikyo, y por lo que sé terminaron mal y muy probablemente por culpa mía, bueno eso tampoco me importa mucho, Kikyo siempre estuvo interesada en el jefe de Kagome: InuYasha que es junto con su hermano Sesshoumaru (mi jefe), uno de los propietarios de esta empresa fundada por el padre de ambos, Kikyo siempre intentó provocar a InuYasha pero jamás logró nada, bueno si logró algo: quedarse sin empleo, el punto es que cuando Naraku se enteró de las provocaciones de Kikyo buscó una venganza y esa venganza tenía un nombre…

-¿Kagura?...- Salgo de mis pensamientos abruptamente y observo de reojo a mi compañera, sé bien que ella es la razón por la que Kikyo jamás logró nada con InuYasha y a pesar de mi hostilidad, he logrado entablar una buena amistad con Kagome y ella misma me ha contado que ha pasado varias noches en el departamento de su jefe pero no precisamente por asuntos del trabajo…

–No, no me ha llamado- contesto por fin sorbiendo de nuevo de mi café –y que no lo intente- el ascensor se abre en nuestro piso y salgo de él sin interesarme si Kagome me sigue o no, llego por fin a mi escritorio y dejo mi bolsa y mi taza de café sobre este, para después sentarme en mi silla y encender mi computador, el escritorio de Kagome está justo frente al mío y ella realiza casi las mismas acciones que yo al acomodarse en su escritorio, y digo casi porque ella es _un poco_ más torpe…

Para quienes aún no lo han adivinado, Kagome y yo somos las secretarias de los propietarios de esta empresa: InuYasha y Sesshoumaru respectivamente, y hasta estas horas de la mañana el día es como a mí me gusta que sea: completamente normal.

InuYasha sale de su oficina para saludarnos a Kagome y a mí, él es un hombre alto, levemente moreno, de ojos color ambar y cabellera plateada, me dirige un saludo cordial y simple que yo regreso de inmediato, mientras que a su secretaria Kagome la saluda de una forma más cariñosa y le dedica miradas provocativas, como ya lo mencioné, InuYasha y Kagome han tenido varios encuentros nocturnos, así que no me parece extraño ese trato entre ellos por lo que opto por ignorarlos y comienzo con mis labores diarios.

-Buenos días Kagura…- me llama una firme voz que hace que alce la mirada de inmediato

Mis ojos se encuentran con mi jefe: Sesshoumaru, él al igual que su hermano menor tiene los ojos color ámbar y cabellera plateada, su tono de piel es considerablemente más blanca que la de su hermano y es unos centímetros más alto. Sí lo admito tengo profundos sentimientos por Sesshoumaru, me atrevería a decir que se trata de amor, pero hay un par de problemas: él jamás me vería más que una secretaria aunque si una de bastante confianza como se lo he demostrado en todos los años que he trabajado para él, y el segundo problema: está comprometido con una joven de unos cuantos años menor que él, Rin.

-Buenos días señor Sesshoumaru- le saludo con una boba sonrisa, me reprimo mentalmente por ser tan poco discreta

-Necesito que actualices el control de ventas y me lleves el reporte a mi oficina- me pide de manera seria e inexpresiva, yo solo me limito a acatar con un leve movimiento de cabeza que él entiende de inmediato (la mayor parte de nuestro lenguaje así es: uno de nosotros realiza un gesto que el otro entiende rápidamente), se da la media vuelta para regresar a su oficina a paso tranquilo y despreocupado, expiro un pesado quejido y observo de reojo el escritorio de Kagome que noto vacio y exhalo un resoplo de nuevo, esa niña se está enredando demasiado con su jefe…

-¡Furai!- escucho que gritan mi nombre, observo superficialmente y veo a un hombre de edad mayor, de muy baja estatura y ojos espeluznantemente grandes siempre he pensado que ese hombre es un renacuajo mutante o algo así, me quejo con desgana _–Este anciano molesto de nuevo…_

-¿Qué sucede señor Jaken?- le contesto sin nada de ánimo mientras busco en unas carpetas los informes de ventas para comenzar con el encargo del señor Sesshoumaru

-¿En donde se encuentra la señorita Higurashi?...

-¿Qué parezco? ¿Su niñera?, no tengo idea de donde se encuentre esa chiquilla, además ese tampoco es problema suyo, Kagome es empleada de InuYasha por lo que le corresponde al coordinador Myoga encargarse de ella

Jaken me fulmina con su mirada, o eso intenta, la verdad no le presté atención -Es mejor que dejes de hablarme de esa manera Furai- me amenaza el renacuajo pero ni siquiera me intimida, esto es todos los días sobre todo desde que Kikyo se fue del edificio –Tú y la torpe de Higurashi se salvaron la ultima vez de quedarse sin trabajo junto con Kikyo Furukawa , así que es mejor que midas tus palabras…- no tiemblo ni un poco lo que enoja más al sapo y se va prácticamente echando fuego a su oficina mientras que yo continuo organizando carpetas y tecleando en mi computador como si nada hubiera pasado

Como InuYasha y Sesshoumaru son medios hermanos, su padre tomó la decisión de dividir las acciones de la empresa en partes iguales por lo que ambos son presidentes y ambos tienen sus propios empleados por lo cual existen dos coordinadores de empleados que trabajan de manera conjunta, suspiro molesta, Kagome tiene mucha suerte que su coordinador sea el simpático anciano Myoga, mientras que yo tengo que lidiar con ese zopenco renacuajo llamado Jaken; Myoga y Jaken son los asistentes de InuYasha y Sesshoumaru respectivamente y por lo tanto las personas de más alta confianza para cada uno de sus jefes, claro, después de Kagome y de mí que, pienso yo, eso fue lo que nos salvó de no salir prácticamente huyendo de aquí como ocurrió con Kikyo.

Eso último me hace reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de decirme el insoportable sapo_** "Tú y la torpe de Higurashi se salvaron la ultima vez de quedarse sin trabajo junto con Kikyo Furukawa"**_, recuerdo esos días que la verdad no fueron hace mucho y fueron el chisme de todas las viejas secretarias y empleados en general de esta empresa, mientras Kikyo aun trabajaba aquí siendo la secretaria de Miroku el vicepresidente, y se le insinuaba al señor InuYasha, yo comencé a frecuentar a un joven apuesto de nombre Naraku, sinceramente yo solía conocerlo como "el novio de Kikyo" pero él me aseguraba que habían terminado y yo (por estúpida) le creí, ahí es donde yo comencé a perder poco a poco mi libertad…

_-mi libertad…-_ susurro en suspiro mientras observo cómo se imprimen unas graficas para el reporte de ventas, salgo de manera abrupta de mis pensamientos cuando el teléfono comienza a sonar, respiro profundo y descuelgo el auricular

-empresas Taisho, buenos días, oficina de Sesshoumaru Taisho- recito de memoria el saludo que me corresponde dar

-Buenos días, preciosa…- escucho esa repugnante voz con aires de galán

-número equivocado- digo de manera tajante mientras cuelgo con furia el auricular, siento las miradas del resto de las secretarias de los ejecutivos, pero no me importa y continúo con mi labor cuando suena mi celular al interior de mi bolsa, maldigo para mis adentros y busco el móvil entre mi agenda y mis maquillajes, cuando por fin lo encuentro observo el reconocedor de números y para mi mala suerte dice su nombre: Naraku, lo pienso como mil veces antes de presionar el botón color verde

-¿Qué diablos quieres Naraku?

-Cielos nena estás más enojada de lo común, eso me gusta…

Por Dios ¿por qué a mí? Se cumpliría un mes sin que este galán de quinta me llamara, eso se convertiría en un nuevo record personal, seguramente Kikyo volvió a botarlo y ahora busca "vengarse" de nuevo…

-Escucha, estoy trabajando así que si solo hablas para molestar deja de quitarme mi tiempo

-Me preguntaba si quieres ir a almorzar o ir a ver una película, ya sabes, cómo los viejos tiempos…- como odio sus aires de grandeza

-No existen ningunos viejos tiempos Naraku

-Creo que necesitas que te recuerde aquellas noches en la cama de mi departamento, mi querida Kagura- sí, definitivamente, lo odio

-Muérete idiota- es lo último que le digo para después colgar, le quito la batería a mi celular, me comunico con Sango para que bloquee ese número de llamadas entrantes y regreso a la normalidad de mi trabajo.

Sí, lo reconozco, me acosté con Naraku inclusive más de una vez… ese fue uno de los detonadores de el gran escándalo que vino después, yo lo conocí en una de las fiestas de empleados que organiza la empresa (misma fiesta donde Sesshoumaru anunció su compromiso con esa niña Rin…), no sabía ni siquiera su nombre solo sabía que tenía una relación de varios años con Kikyo; un par de meses después de aquella fiesta, el señor InuYasha había regresado de un viaje de negocios que realizó a Estados Unidos, y debo reconocerlo, regresó bastante más agradable a la vista, no digo que antes no lo fuera pero regreso con un toque especial que enloqueció a varias de las secretarias entre ellas Kikyo y obviamente Kagome, su secretaria personal, quien desde mucho antes había estado enamorada de él (y él de ella) y, como es de imaginarse, InuYasha llevó a Kagome a su departamento donde está de más decir lo que sucedió, pero Kikyo jamás quiso darse por vencida y no le importó que su reputación se degradara a niveles que nadie imaginó con tal de obtener una sola noche con el adinerado empresario, cayó a niveles tan bajos que su novio Naraku no tardó en enterarse y buscó darle una lección a su amada noviecita, entonces recibí aquella llamada que desearía jamás haber contestado, una llamada que comenzaría a robarme mi libertad; primeramente me invitó a beber algo, después a ver una película de estreno en el cinema o una cena en el restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad, llegó el punto en que creí que él sería el indicado para borrar de mi mente a mi amor imposible, mi jefe Sesshoumaru, las citas se hicieron más y más frecuentes hasta que, en el momento que regresé a la realidad, estaba desnuda en una cama, jadeante del placer, con Naraku sobre mí y su miembro adentro de mi feminidad, realizando movimientos de adentro hacia afuera que me volvían loca y me hacían suplicarle más, entre gemidos y gritos…ahí fue donde mi libertad se había desvanecido por completo…

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral de solo recordarlo, mientras realizo unas cuentas con mi calculadora, escucho que la puerta de la oficina de enfrente se abre y de ella sale Kagome tratando de abotonar por completo su blusa y acomodar superficialmente su cabello y su falda mientras se sienta en su escritorio, se da cuenta que la observo con una mirada que dice "amiga, se más discreta, hoy has tenido suerte que las hurracas que tenemos por compañeras no se dieran cuenta que acabas de vestirte de nuevo…" ella solo afirma con un movimiento de cabeza que me promete que será más cuidadosa, cuando suena su teléfono y ella contesta con una sonrisa…

El cabello alborotado de Kagome me recuerda al último día de Kikyo en la oficina; la orgullosa muchacha en un último intento de seducir al jefe (y al parecer novio) de mi amiga, él le confiesa la razón por la que no muestra interés en ella, una razón de apellido Higurashi…

-Flash Back-

La chica colérica salió de la oficina de InuYasha en busca de la joven de cabello azabache y la encontró en uno de los pasillos bebiendo de un vaso con agua y sin entablar palabras se lanzó sobre ella

Recuerdo que esa mañana llegué un poco tarde de lo que acostumbro, la noche anterior la había pasado en el departamento de Naraku (esperando que aquello se convirtiera en algo rutinario), por lo que venía un poco desvelada, me senté en mi escritorio sin ninguna preocupación observé que el escritorio de Kagome se encontraba vacío y podría ser una de dos opciones: 1) de nuevo se había quedado dormida ó 2) estaba en la oficina de su jefe InuYasha "Charlando", cuando escuché como las secretarias chismosas a quienes Kagome y yo llamamos "Las hurracas" comenzaban a armar un alboroto decidí ignorarlas por completo cuando escuché la voz de Sango llamarme de manera alarmante

"_**Kagura; Kikyo y Kagome están peleando en el pasillo que lleva hacia el comedor" **_en ese momento olvidé lo cansaba que me sentía y me levante de mi silla y me dirigí a toda prisa hacia donde Sango me había indicado

"_**¡si no lo tengo yo, no lo tendrás tú, chiquilla estúpida!" **_me pareció escuchar a Kikyo gritarle a Kagome mientras yo, junto un grupo de chismosas, me acercaba a toda prisa hacia donde venían los gritos, lo que vi me enfureció de sobre manera: Kikyo jalaba el azabache cabello de mi amiga y con sus uñas había lastimado su mejilla derecha y su brazo izquierdo mientras ella permanecía sin un solo cabello fuera de su lugar, nadie hacia nada por detenerlas hasta que Sango y yo logramos llegar hasta enfrente donde separamos a las dos mujeres, yo abrace a Kagome de manera maternal mientras Sango sujetaba a Kikyo como si de una fiera se tratase _**"Suéltame Sango, ¡Voy a matarla!"**_

Entonces llegaron Myoga y Jaken _**"¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?" **_preguntaron ambos hombres, entonces todas las hurracas chismosas comenzaron a decir sus versiones, todas al mismo tiempo haciendo que ese pequeño pasillo se transformara en una especie de mercado

"_**¡Ya basta!" **_ Se escuchó la voz furiosa de InuYasha, haciendo que todas las mujeres se quedaran calladas y voltearan hacia donde venia la voz y todos vimos a los dos presidentes de la empresa con una expresión de furia que hiso que se nos helara la sangre a todos _**"¿Qué demonios creen que es esto? ¿Un mercado? ¡Es la oficina de una importante empresa!" **_siguió regañándonos totalmente iracundo

"_**Es mejor que todas ustedes…viejas chismosas…se vayan a sus lugares de trabajo **__**sin decir ni una sola palabra**__**, de lo contrario hoy haremos recorte de personal" **_ comentó Sesshoumaru sin alterar su tranquilo tono de voz pero si endureciendo mucho su mirada, todas las mujeres que no tenían absolutamente nada que hacer en el lugar se fueron cabizbajas y entre ellas Sango, yo estaba por irme cuando Kagome me abrazó fuertemente, la pobre se encontraba muy asustada, alcé mi mirada hacia la de Sesshoumaru en forma de petición para quedarme al lado de mi única amiga, él entendió de inmediato mi reacción y sólo movió su cabeza de abajo hacia arriba en señal de aprobación

"_**Higurashi y Furukawa, acompáñenos a coordinación" **_ dijo el renacuajo Jaken mientras se adelantaba caminando siendo seguido por Myoga y el par de presidentes dejándonos a las tres mujeres atrás

"_**No me arrepiento de la golpiza que te di, te la merecías Kagome…" **_susurró Kikyo, lo cual hiso que mi sangre hirviera

"_**Y tú mereces que te echen de aquí, no solo das una mala imagen a la empresa, eres como mujer: una vergüenza" **_le respondí con ira a lo que ella me dedicó una mirada fría

"_**Hablas como si tú fueras una santa, Kagura" **_ menciono con desprecio, algo que al principio no entendí _**"Sé bien que te has estado acostando con Naraku ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Estúpida?" **_no supe que decir por dos segundos

"_**Eso no es asunto tuyo Kikyo" **_endurecí mi mirada

Kikyo soltó una risa descarada _**"Claro que lo es, porque Naraku me ama, jamás dejará de amarme y a ti solo te utiliza para tener algo caliente que rodee su miembro mientras yo no estoy en su cama" **_¿Y qué creen que hice?, así es, la golpeé; no iba a permitir que me faltara al respeto y acabara con lo único que me hacia feliz después de un día normal de oficina, sinceramente lo quería ¡Quería que Naraku fuera parte de mi perfecta monotonía! ¡No me importaba que mi libertad quedara para siempre en el olvido!, Esta vez fue el turno de Kagome y de InuYasha, quien regresó al escuchar el alboroto, de separarnos; sinceramente no me importó meterme en problemas hasta que vi el rostro de Sesshoumaru y sus ojos fijos en mí… mi corazón dolió con más fuerza, la mirada fría e inexpresiva de Sesshoumaru me lastimó más que lo que Kikyo acababa de decirme hace apenas unos minutos…

El resto quedó entre Kagome y Kikyo que entraron juntas a hablar con los coordinadores e InuYasha, Sesshoumaru dijo que no quería y no le interesaba meterse en ese vergonzoso asunto que él consideró era meramente asunto de su hermano, respecto a mí, Sesshoumaru abogó por mi alegando que yo había actuado en defensa de mi amiga y por eso ataqué a Kikyo, eso en parte había sido cierto pero en mayor parte había sido una mentira: yo golpeé a Kikyo porque ella había buscado una manera "sutil" de llamarme zorra, y lo que pasó después de eso: solo sé que Kagome sigue en su puesto y de Kikyo no sabemos más nada desde que salió con una caja llena con sus cosas esa misma tarde por la puerta de atrás del edificio, o bueno, yo esperaba no saber nada más de ella…

Pasaron varias horas una vez calmadas las cosas, los labores del trabajo fueron poco a poco retomando su curso, Myoga le prometió a Miroku que encontraría una sustituta para Kikyo lo antes posible, el sugirió que Sango tomara su lugar, pero eso hasta ahora, no se ha resuelto; yo salí al estacionamiento, subí a mi automóvil y lo puse en marcha con la intención de llegar a mi departamento de soltera, ver un poco de televisión y como todos los días disfrutar de la deliciosa "libertad", esa palabra me sacudió por unos segundos, mi libertad… había decidido sacrificarla para estar con Naraku… entonces las palabras de Kikyo retumbaron en mi cabeza "_**Naraku me ama, jamás dejará de amarme y a ti solo te utiliza para tener algo caliente que rodee su miembro mientras yo no estoy en su cama"**_… así que hice algo fuera de mi apreciada rutina, doble en la esquina del cuarto semáforo y me conduje hacia el edificio de departamentos donde Naraku vivía, me estacione sin perder el tiempo y subí a la segunda planta y me paré frente a la puerta con el numero 14 dibujado en ella, la golpeé levemente varias veces, pero nadie me abrió, así que urge un poco en mi bolsa y saqué el juego de llaves que Naraku me había dado, con cuidado abrí la cerradura y tratando de no hacer ruido cerré la puerta tras de mí para quedar solamente con la leve luz que daba el sol que estaba por ocultarse a través de la ventana de la pequeña cocina, mientras iba caminando por el pasillo escuchaba respiraciones agitadas y jadeos, lo cual comenzaba a helarme la sangre…

"_**¡Ah! ¡Naraku!" **_escuché la voz jadeante de una mujer, una mujer que estaba recibiendo mucho placer _**"Quiero que me perdones por todo lo que hice, te amo ¡Te amo!" **_no sé de donde saqué el valor por asomarme a través de la pequeña franja de la puerta que se encontraba entrecerrada y lo que vi fue lo equivalente a un golpe en el estómago: Naraku sentado sobe la cama completamente desnudo con Kikyo, en las mismas condiciones, sentada a horcadas sobre él

"_**Perdóname tú a mí, yo también te amo… Kikyo…"**_extrañamente no sentí como si mi corazón se rompiera, no era mi corazón el dañado, era mi orgullo, mi libertad… salí como alma que lleva el demonio de ese departamento, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a mi departamento a unos 20 minutos de ahí, cuando llegué me tiré al suelo y llore de rabia y orgullo lastimado, pero no me dolía el corazón, entonces entendí que jamás me había enamorado de Naraku, él era solo una salida que buscaba mi alma para olvidarme de quien realmente estaba enamorada… no sé exactamente cuántos cigarrillos fumé esa noche, y mucho menos cuanto vino bebí, a la mañana siguiente tuve que reportarme enferma debido al mal estado en el que me encontraba, esa misma tarde Kagome llegó a mi casa bastante preocupada, su visita fue de lo más agradable para mi, le prometí a mi amiga y a mi misma que me olvidaría de todo lo sucedido con Naraku y me empeñaría en recuperar poco a poco mi orgullo y mi preciada libertad, volvería a mi pulcra monotonía…

-Fin de Flash Back-

Observo el reloj de mi computador, falta poco menos de una hora para que sea medio día, y ya las cosas están tranquilas y siguen su curso ordinario, lo cual hace que me sienta mejor después de recordar aquel tormentoso día en el que mi perfecta monotonía se vio brutalmente afectada por muchísimas más acciones de las que puedo soportar (por lo menos para un solo día)

Después de ese día, la última vez que vi a Naraku el me había citado al café que está enfrente de la empresa aseguradora donde él trabaja, yo fui con la única intención de regresarle las llaves de su departamento, y así lo hice: se las arrojé a la cara y me subí a mi automóvil con dirección a mi trabajo, me sentí tan aliviada, fue ahí cuando sentí que mi libertad renacía y podía retomar mi rumbo a la normalidad

Y aquí estoy a poco más de medio año, Naraku solamente me llama cuando Kikyo termina (de nuevo) con él, y no he permitido que se me acerque, y eso para mí es más que suficiente.

Estoy por terminar el reporte de ventas, solo unos cuantos detalles más y lo imprimiré, estoy concentrada tecleando en mi computador hasta que vuelve a sonar el teléfono de mi escritorio, cojo el auricular sin preocupaciones, le pedí a Sango que bloqueara el numero de Naraku y ya nada más me importa

-Empresas Taisho, buenos días, oficina de Sesshoumaru Taisho- recito de nuevo el saludo que me corresponde

-Buenos días Kagura, bueno, casi tardes- me saluda una voz alegre y vivaz (que detesto un poco) –Soy Rin- se identifica como si yo no lo supiera, suspiro ligeramente

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita Rin?- pregunto sin mucho animo

-Oh, bueno, ¿Sesshoumaru está muy ocupado?

-No creo, ¿desea que lo comunique con él?

-Oh no, no lo molestes querida, solo avísale que iré a verlo en cuanto salga del colegio para ir juntos a ver el salón donde será la fiesta de la boda, por favor, claro que si no es mucha molestia

-No es ninguna molestia señorita Rin, con gusto le pasaré su recado

-¡Muchas Gracias Kagura!, eres la mejor, bueno no te quito más tu tiempo ¡Adiós!- y corta la llamada, cuelgo el auricular y suspiro con molestia, esa chica llega a ser irritante en ciertas ocasiones, diablos, necesito un cigarrillo…

-¿Era tu jefa?- escucho la voz burlona de Kagome

-Si quieres vivir, será mejor que te calles- me defiendo con una mirada amenazadora que solo hace que mi amiga vuelva a reírse

No me mal entiendan, Rin es una chica encantadora y a pesar de que está próxima a casarse con probablemente el gran amor de mi vida, sinceramente no tengo ningún rencor hacia ella, es una persona muy atenta conmigo y sería muy hipócrita de mi parte tratarla como si fuera una gran amiga cuando estoy perdidamente enamorada de su prometido, es por eso que solo me limito a tratarla como lo que es: la prometida de mi jefe, Rin estudia Finanzas en su penúltimo semestre, así que está por demás decir que cuando termine su carrera (y se case con Sesshoumaru) tendrá un empleo asegurado en esta empresa, no sé si sea algo que pueda soportar pero tengo que hacerme la idea que ver a Rin por estos pasillos se irá convirtiendo poco a poco en parte de mi rutina, exhalo en señal de conformismo mientras las últimas páginas del reporte terminan de imprimirse, una vez terminada la impresión tomo las hojas sueltas con ambas manos, me levanto de mi lugar y me dirijo al área de papelería para encuadernar el documento y presentárselo a mi jefe , todo eso me toma menos de 15 minutos y camino en dirección a la oficina de Sesshoumaru con el documento en mis manos

Me detengo frente a la puerta y la golpeo un par de veces para pedir permiso de entrar, no tarda en mucho en abrirme la puerta con su típico semblante de desinterés, para mirarlo fijamente necesito alzar de manera considerable mi cabeza ya que Sesshoumaru es unos cuantos centímetros más alto que yo .

Nos observamos fijamente el uno al otro por al menos 4 segundos (que me parecieron eternos), él se hace un par de pasos hacia atrás en señal de que puedo pasar, sin decir o hacer más entro a paso tranquilo, mientras él cierra con cuidado la puerta yo me mantengo abrazando el delgado cuaderno con el reporte que me había pedido, noto que lo observa fijamente arqueando su ceja izquierda, reacciono de inmediato y le entrego el documento

-Aquí está el reporte que me pidió, Señor Sesshoumaru…- le digo desviando un poco mi mirada

-Sé lo que es- me contesta en un tono que yo conozco muy bien: el de desinterés, mientras coge el documento con su mano derecha casi arrebatándomelo, se da la vuelta y se dirige a paso tranquilo a su escritorio, yo solo permanezco de pie ya que no me ha dicho, ni ha articulado ningún gesto, que me indique que puedo retirarme

-¿No hay pendientes, Kagura?- me pregunta mientras busca en su escritorio sus lentes para lectura

-S…si- tartamudeo, me siento tan estúpida cuando hago eso –Su prometida llamó hace un rato…

No me contesta, simplemente alza su dorada mirada, arquea una ceja y quedo congelada un segundo, sé que se da ha dado cuenta de mi "nerviosismo", ni siquiera yo sé porque me estoy comportando así

-Di…dijo que en cuanto saliera del colegio vendría a buscarlo…

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo de manera simple regresando su mirada al documento

-S…sí, y si no necesita nada más de mí…me iré a mi lugar, con permiso…- bajo mi mirada hacia el suelo, me siento tan estúpida

-Yo no te he dicho que puedas retirarte

-¿necesita algo más?- pregunto sin alzar la mirada, escucho que deja sus lentes en el escritorio, se levanta de su silla, camina tranquilamente y se coloca frente a mí

-Que me digas que diablos te sucede

La petición, no, la _exigencia_ me sacude un poco pero no alzo la mirada, sé bien que si lo veo fijamente él será capaz de leer todo lo que pienso y…todo lo que siento

-N…no me sucede nada…

-Mientes…

-No tiene porque preocuparse, no es nada

-Te estoy _ordenando_ que me digas que te pasa- con su mano sujeta firmemente mi mentón y lo empuja hacia arriba para obligarme a encararlo, me encuentro con sus firmes ojos dorados con una expresión endurecida y… ¿preocupada?...

- La señorita Rin dijo que vendría a buscarlo para que vieran juntos…los preparativos para s…su boda… -trato desesperadamente de desviar mi mirada de la suya, pero el mantiene sujetada firmemente mi barbilla

-¿Y es eso lo que te tiene tan nerviosa?- me pregunta al tiempo que arquea una ceja

-No tendría porque…es su boda, no mía…

-¿Estás enojada porque voy a casarme?

-No señor…

-¿Odias a Rin?...

-No…

-¿Me odias a mi?...- lo miro algo molesta por la sola insinuación de que yo podría odiarlo

-Claro que no, yo jamás podría odiarlo… ¡Jamás!- endurezco mi mirada aun con su mano en mi mentón –Usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo a pesar de que usted no es ni un poco expresivo, es un excelente jefe y la rutina de verlo a usted saludándome cada mañana y pidiéndome favores forman parte de mi perfecta monotonía…yo sería una hipócrita si lo odiara…sería engañarme a mi misma…engañar lo que siento hacia usted…

Noto que él no mueve ni un solo musculo ni aparta su mirada de la mía ante mí mal elaborada "declaración de amor" (o lo que sea que fuera), no tendría porque hacerlo…él va a casarse con otra…

-¿No te has cansado jamás de esa _perfecta monotonía_ tuya?

-N…no señor

-¿Y qué hay con las experiencias nuevas? ¿Cómo puede una vida avanzar sin ellas?

-No tengo nada en contra de las experiencias nuevas…hasta cierto punto creo que son buenas y son mejores cuando se vuelven rutinarias…las cosas que cambian de manera abrupta son las que me enfurecen…

Se queda pensativo unos segundos, siento que afloja levemente su mano liberando mi mentón

-Kagura… ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que terminen las clases de Rin y llegue al edificio?- me pongo a pensar en la última vez que vi el reloj y hago un cálculo rápido, debe estar ansioso por ver a su novia y continuar con los preparativos de su unión con ella…

-Un poco más de dos horas…

-¿Y cuánto falta para mi boda con ella?

-Cuatro meses, señor…- aprovecho que des aflojó su mano para desviar mi mirada de la suya y dirigirla hacia el suelo, me duele el corazón mientras me lo repito: _cuatro meses…_

-Entonces tengo cuatro meses y dos horas para ser parte de tu perfecta monotonía de una forma diferente de la que he sido hasta ahora- al escucharlo sentí como si una ráfaga de viento me golpeara en la cara haciendo que alzara mi mirada confundida hacia su mirada fija y seria

-Señor Sesshoumaru…yo…

-Me gustas Kagura…- fue lo último que escuché…ahora solo siento como sus cálidos labios se juntan con los míos, una _descarga eléctrica_ recorre todo mi cuerpo y correspondo su gesto…

No puedo creerme que de verdad esté besando a Sesshoumaru, tantas veces lo soñé pero todas esas veces me convencí que era un amor _imposible_… y lo sigue siendo… el recordar eso hace que abra los ojos como platos e intente alejarme desesperadamente de Sesshoumaru, pero él me lo impide abrazándome con fuerza

-No debemos….- le susurro mientras él se apodera de mi labio inferior

-Pero queremos… no lo dices pero puedo sentirlo…Kagura…

-Usted va a casarse con otra…- insisto mientras lo empujo hacia atrás para liberarme, evito su mirada mientras me apresuro hacia la puerta, la abro con mi mano temblorosa pero Sesshoumaru se acerca detrás de mí y la cierra de nuevo, dejándome acorralada entre la puerta y su cuerpo

-Kagura…- susurra en mi oído al mismo tiempo que sujeta mi mano

-Por favor…no…- suplico sintiendo como el aire se escapa de mis pulmones cuando lleva mi mano guiada por la suya hasta el cerrojo para girarlo y así dejar trabada la puerta –Se…señor Sesshoumaru…-

No me responde, sólo se dedica a estrechar mi mano y a hundir su nariz en mi cuello, siento como aspira profundamente mi olor y eso hace que me sienta cada vez más nerviosa, con su mano libre comienza a acariciarme desde mi cadera hacia arriba, llegando hacia uno de mis senos el cual estruja suavemente liberando un gemido en mi garganta, suelta su mano de la mía y con ella estruja mi otro seno mientras yo permanezco sumisa a su merced, pronto siento un bulto presionándose contra mi espalda baja y siento una descarga recorrer mi columna vertebral

-Te deseo Kagura…- me susurra al oído mientras desabotona mi blusa para deshacerse de ella, siendo seguida de mi sujetador, quedando desnuda de mi cintura para arriba –te deseo mucho…- no pasa mucho tiempo cuando mi falda cae al suelo quedándome únicamente con mis bragas

No sé que responder, siento sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo estremeciéndome por completo, me sujeta de los hombros y me hace girar media vuelta para encáranos, siento su profunda mirada dorada sobre mí

-Señor Sesshoumaru…- susurro casi sin aliento

-Dime Kagura, ¿Acaso tu no me deseas a mi?- me pregunta arqueando una ceja

Me pierdo en sus orbes doradas unos segundo ¿Qué si no lo deseaba?, no se imagina cuantas veces había suplicado por un simple beso, ahora tenía más que eso pero no era _correcto_…

-Más que eso…yo siento más que un simple deseo hacia usted, yo me atrevería a decir que lo que siento por usted…es…es amor…- no puedo creer que por fin me haya atrevido a decírselo, pero parece no afectarle mi declaración ya que su fija mirada no titubea ni un poco

Reacciono, estoy desnuda casi por completo frente a mi jefe, llevo mis manos hacia mis senos con el propósito de cubrirme pero siento como unas masculinas manos aprisionan mis muñecas y las llevan hacia arriba de mi cabeza

-No lo hagas- me dice sin apartar su mirada de la mía liberando el agarre que tenía contra mis muñecas

No sé en qué momento ocurrió pero mis labios están unidos nuevamente a los suyos luchando por obtener el control del beso, necesito más de él, quizá esté mal pero ya estamos llegando demasiado lejos como para detenernos en estos momentos, pronto su camisa y su corbata son historia y están tiradas en algún sitio de la habitación

Él sujeta mis caderas y me acerca a él haciendo que su miembro aprisionado en sus pantalones roce sugerentemente contra mi vientre, _indescriptible_…

_Corrientes eléctricas_, es lo que siento recorrer mi cuerpo cuando su mano sin previo permiso se adentra en mis bragas para acariciar mi escondida intimidad, lucho contra mi misma para no gritar de manera escandalosa cuando dos de sus dedos entran en mi feminidad para después bajar mis bragas hasta por debajo de mis muslos para después simplemente dejarlos caer hasta mis talones, quedé completamente a su merced, hago una mueca de inconformidad eso _no _es justo.

Llevo mis manos hacia el cinto de su pantalón y me deshago de él sin perder el tiempo bajé el pantalón y los bóxersdejando libre su ya erecto miembro. _Imponente_, como todo él; acerco mi mano hacia su miembro y lo acaricio desde toda su longitud hasta la punta, alzo mi mirada hacia su rostro y noto una expresión de placer, sonrío con malicia y me agacho hasta la altura de su erecto miembro, paso mi lengua ligeramente por la punta para después introducirlo en mi boca y saborearlo tal cual caramelo.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando me sujeta de los hombros y me recuesta en la alfombra de su oficina, siento su mirada dorada atravesar mis rojizos ojos mientras se coloca sobre mi sin llegar a penetrarme, siento la respiración entre cortada mientras se acerca a mi oreja haciendo que su miembro se encuentre con mi entrada rosando y suplicando entrar

-Yo también… siento más que un simple deseo hacia ti, Kagura- susurra cerca de mi oído para después empujarse en mi interior, _placer _recorre mi cuerpo

Comienza el vaivén de caderas, y respiraciones entrecortadas, siento mi cuerpo pedir más e inundarse de placer con cada una de sus envestidas, muerdo con fuerza mi labio inferior no quiero hacer un escándalo, si estuviéramos en un sitio más _privado _sé que estuviera gritando y suplicando por más

Él aumenta sus envestidas contra mi haciendo que el placer que ya me inunda comience a desbordarse haciendo que me aferre con fuerza a las hebras de la alfombra cuando siento mis piernas retorcer siendo invadidas de fuertes corrientes eléctricas, me arqueo contra su cuerpo aferrándome a su espalda encajando mis uñas en ella, _el primer orgasmo _

Sale de mi interior para voltearme bocabajo y hacerme reposar mi peso en mis rodillas, se coloca a mi reversa y vuelve a adentrarse en mi feminidad, un gemido muere en mi garganta mientras las envestidas vuelven a sacudir todo mi cuerpo

De nuevo las corrientes eléctricas recorren mi cuerpo y un grito muere en mi boca aferrándome con fuerza a la alfombra, _el segundo…_, siento su esencia caliente llenar mi interior para después caer agotada sobre la alfombra, siento su cuerpo caer en mi espalda y respirar con dificultad al igual que yo, mis ojos se van cerrando lentamente hasta que todo se vuelve negro…

…abro mis ojos con pesadez, me encuentro acostada boca abajo sobre la alfombra con un saco negro cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo, me siento sobre mis muslos y miro a mi alrededor y encuentro a Sesshoumaru ya vestido con su pantalón y camisa mirando hacia la ventana, se da cuenta que he despertado y me dedica una fugaz mirada, caigo en cuenta que me encuentro desnuda y busco mis ropas en la habitación para vestirme lo más rápido posible

Cierro el broche de mi falda cuando caigo en cuenta de algo…él se derramó, dentro de mi… volteó hacia él gimoteando con preocupación…

-Si quedas embarazada estoy dispuesto a responder…- me responde sin apartar su mirada de la ventana

Eso no me tranquiliza al cien por ciento pero sólo me limito a acatar con un movimiento de mi cabeza, me apresuro hacia la puerta y la abro despacio

-Te quiero Kagura…

-Yo más que eso…Señor Sesshoumaru- me retiro de su oficina, y cierro la puerta tras de mi

Acomodo mi cabello y termino de abotonar mi blusa, alzo mi mirada hacia Kagome quien abre sus ojos como platos en cuanto me ve, bah, camino hasta mi escritorio y me siento despreocupadamente

-¡Kagura-chan!- esa voz…hace que mi conciencia me golpeé fuertemente, alzo mi mirada y diviso a una joven chica de cabello negro e inmortal sonrisa

-Bue… buenas tardes señorita Rin

-Dime ¿está Sesshoumaru en su oficina?- me pregunta sin dejar de sonreír

-S..sí, adelante- le contesto apartando mi mirada de la suya

-Gracias linda- me contesta para después pasar a la oficina de mi jefe

Respiro hondo y escuchó la risa burlona de Kagome

-Voy a matarte si no dejas de reírte así- le amenazo, pero sólo logro que ella siga riendo

Nada de lo que ha sucedido hoy cambiara el destino ya escrito y… -llevando mis manos hacia mi vientre- dudo mucho que algo que suceda en el futuro pueda cambiarlo, suspiro con pesadez, pero no me importaría vivir _nuevas experiencias _al lado del señor Sesshoumaru, sin llegar a acostumbrarme a ellas… con estar con él un solo momento más… soy capaz de renunciar a _mi perfecta monotonía…_

**_FIN~_**


End file.
